Many problems that are found in a production system may not occur until the system has been operating for a prolonged period of time. For example, when specific combinations of services are rendered to clients, memory leaks, filling of file systems with log files, and/or degradation of overall system performance may not become apparent until applications have been in use for days, weeks, months or years.